Sumps and other storage/containment devices are often used for containing pumps or other fluid handling equipment, along with associated pipe junctions, electrical connections and the like. A backfill protector is often positioned on top of the sump, and has an opening to provide access to the sump. A cover, such as a manhole cover or the like, is positionable in the opening of the backfill protector. Many current backfill protectors are made of relatively thick material to provide sufficient strength and durability. However, such backfill protectors can be relatively heavy and expensive to manufacture, and can be difficult to transport and install.